There is known to be some game machines each having a lottery mechanism. For example, there is known to be a game machine having a physical lottery mechanism for a bingo game, where a ball is discharged to a roulette wheel having a plurality of pockets, to each of which a numeral is assigned, and when the ball enters one of the pockets, the numeral is selected (for example, patent literature 1).